genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gen Ben and Rex 10: Heroes Reunited
'Plot' Rex is chasing Van Kleiss who has upgraded Breach with a device allowing him to travel across dimensions and crosstimes. He plans on using it for his own gains, namely to take over the world. #In his pursen again and they accidentally get theiruit, Rex meets B powers switched. Now, they have to figure out each other's powers while trying to save the world from Van Kleiss.benrex10 Synopsis Level 1 Providence has reason to believe that Van Kleiss is up to something after the Pack bust into Providence and steals a massive energy source. Rex chases The Pack across the obstacle filled road into a secret lab, although they beleive they have lost Rex. Van Kleiss then makes a brief conversation with Breach after which he commands her to open the portal. As he tries to enter Rex interferes and Van Kleiss sends the Pack to deal with him. Rex battles the Pack and follows Van Kleiss through the portal. Level 2 Rex battles Van Kleiss, but he gets away. Rex attempts to chase him, but loses him and instead bumps into Ben and his friends. They go to Mr. Smoothy and are having a blast when Vilgax attacks. Ben and Rex team up to fight him. After nearly winning, Vilgax states who sent him and tries to escape. Ben attempts to stop him but ends up getting himself and Rex accidentally shot with a sort of laser. Level 3 Ben and Rex complain about having each other's powers, then Max contacts Ben stating that Van Kleiss has been spotted downntown with the Pack and Psyphon. Ben and Rex rush there and find the two parties forming an alliance. They try to figth them, but without learning each other's powers, they are forced to flee. They go to Max and the Plumbers Helpers for help. Cooper then explains that the machine used on them is unlike anything he knows yet it doesn't look like alien tech as it is not on his list of alien tech. Rex then suggests that Van Kleiss gave it to him. Cooper also explains that the machine was built to switch nanites but it mistook the Omnitrix to be one external oversized supernanite and switched it for Rex's nanites. Level 4 Rex and Ben then decide to train with each other's powers by using the simulator in the base. Rex and Ben, along with Kevin and Gwen go off to Mr. Smoothy where they are attacked by Psyphon and the pack. Team Rex wins and the bad guys try to escape, but Rex and Ben chase them to Vilgax's secret lair where he is harbouring Van Kleiss and some other villians (Hex, Zombozo, and Animo). Ben and Rex intrude and Vilgax and Van Kleiss tell Breach to open the portal and they tell the rest to follow them except for Zombozo, Hex and Skalamander. As they enter, Ben and Rex fight their way through Zombozo, Hex and Skalamander in a time limit. After they win, they follow Van Kleiss into the portal. Level 5 Ben and Rex go through the portal and find themselves in Rex's world, but Vilgax and crew are nowhere to be found. They decide to take a look around and find out see an alternate version of Ben. They then see an alternate Rex and confirm that they are in a crosstime where both Ben and Rex do exist. They then get attacked by and alternate version of Animo and his animal E.V.O crew. After the fight with the E.V.Os as real Ben, Rex (using Rath) fights Animo and brutalizes him till Ben intervenes. They then head back to Plumbers' Providence to find leads on Vilgax and Van Kleiss' acivities. Level 6 Some criminals rob a bank and Rex/Ben has to chase them down. After the chase, they turn to E.V.Os and you have to fight them. After that, we see Vilgax (obviously the one of this crosstime) attacking the city in a giant robot. Rex turns to Way Big and fights it. After defeating it, he tries to capture Vilgax but he has already escaped. Level 7 After a series of puzzles, they finally track down the real Van Kleiss and Vilgax and battle them. After a long battle, they capture Van Kleiss, who is betrayed by Vilgax, who escapes with the ship. Ben and Rex chase him down, but he destroys the device. After they defeat him, Rex uses Jury Rigg to fix the device, switching their powers back, and they both return home with the captured villians. Usable Aliens By Ben Fasttrack Humongousaur Rath By Rex Chromastone Wildmutt Big Chill Swampfire Jetray Echo Echo Spidermonkey Goop Lodestar Way Big (special mission) Jury Rigg (special mission) Rath (special mission) Usable Builds By Rex The Rex Ride The Punk Busters The Smack Hands By Ben The Rex Ride Punk Busters Smack Hands Boogie pack Block party Funchucks Quotes .... Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Video games